The Road To Recovery
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: The Sequel to Jeff Hardy The MatchMaker: After Jeff misses the swanton Matt has to deal with the fact that Jeff may never be able to wrestle again, Will Matt & Amy's love hold together?
1. Chapter One

The Road To Recovery  
By, Michael Seth Mason  
******************************************************  
Chapter One  
******************************************************  
The scene of Jeff missing the swanton bomb kept playing in Matt's head over & over.  
"Matt," Amy said.  
"What," Matt replied.  
"Don't worry Jeff is gonna be okay," Amy stated with a smile.  
Matt just grinned.  
"Thanks," Matt responded.  
They arrived at the hospital & took Jeff in right away.  
"Come on Matt let's sit down, I will get us something drink," Amy said.  
Matt watched as Amy went over to the soda machine.  
*Why now why my brother?* Matt thought but was interrupted by Amy.  
"Here you go," Amy said sitting down.  
"Thanks," Matt replied.  
After Matt was done drinking his soda he got up and was walking back & forth the lobby.  
*Gosh this must be real hard on him* Amy thought.  
A Doctor then walked out into the lobby room.  
"You can come see him now," The doctor said.  
Matt & Amy then went into Jeff's room, Matt pulled up a chair and sat down.  
"I know you can't hear me right now, but don't go this way please I can't afford to lose you," Matt said getting teary eyed.  
Amy pulled up a chair for her & sat down.  
Matt then looked up at the ceiling to try and get his mind off Jeff but he just could not.  
"I don't know what to say really, all I can say is that you can't leave me and Matt like this not now it is not your time," Amy said holding Jeff's hand.  
The doctor then walked in.  
"Your time is up now," The doctor said.  
"Okay," Matt replied.  
Matt & Amy then left and went back into the lobby & sat down.  
Trish walked through the hospital doors and walked over to Matt & Amy.  
"How is Jeff?" Trish asked.  
"Well, he is in a coma," Matt said.  
"I'm sorry that this happened," Trish replied.  
"I'm gonna go see him," Trish said walking off.  
Trish went into Jeff's room and asked the doctor to leave.  
"Hi Jeff um…..I know you can't hear me because your in a coma but I just want to wish the best of luck on your recovery and I got you these," Trish said tying some balloons to his bed rail.  
"Come back soon," Trish said starting to cry.  
She then kissed Jeff on the cheek then walked off.  
"Ok, I'm done talking to him," Trish stated.  
"How long do you think he will be like this?" Trish asked.  
"I don't know," Matt replied.  
"Matt don't worry he is gonna be okay," Amy said.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR NOT IN HIS SHOES OR MINE SO JUST SHUT UP!" Matt yelled.  
Amy then started crying.  
"Maybe I should not have come here at all," Amy said running off.  
"Uh…Matt don't you think you were a little harsh," Trish said.  
"Don't start with me Trish," Matt responded.  
*Ok I can take a hint* Trish thought.  
Trish sat down a few chairs away from Matt.  
Amy pulled into the Hardyz & her house and went in.  
The was ringing when she got in.  
Amy picked up the phone real quick.  
"Hello?" Amy asked.  
"It's me Nora."  
"Oh, Hi Nora," Amy replied.  
"Listen I'm gonna come over to your house is that okay?" Nora asked.  
"Yeah sure," Amy replied.  
Twenty Five minutes later:  
  
Nora knocked on the door.  
Amy opened the door and let Nora in.  
"Hi Amy, is something wrong?" Nora asked.  
"Yes, Matt yelled at me," Amy replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Nora stated.  
"It's not your fault," Amy responded.  
The door started to unlock and Matt came in ignoring Amy and went straight to bed.  
Trish then came in.  
"Hi," Trish said.  
"Is it okay if I spend the night?" Trish asked.  
"Yeah," Amy replied.  
"I'm gonna stay here tonight to so me and Amy chat and chat all night long," Nora said with that perky grin.  
"Hey I know why don't us three girls all do that," Trish stated.  
"Okay," Amy responded.  
Matt then came out from his bedroom.  
"Came out to get a drink of water," Matt said.  
After he was done drinking the glass of water he went back to bed.  
"So what do you wanna do?" Nora asked.  
"Let's play the game of life," Amy replied.  
"Ok," Nora said getting up to get the game.  
"I'll be the pink car," Nora said.  
"I will be the red car," Amy said.  
"I will be the green car," Trish said.  
Two hours later:  
  
They were done playing life and decided to go to bed because it was late and they were tired.  
That next morning:  
  
Matt woke up early and woke up the girls so they could go to the hospital and see if there was any more news.  
"Listen Amy I'm sorry about yesterday I just snapped like a chalk line and I should not have," Matt said.  
"I forgive you," Amy said.  
Matt & Amy then kissed passionately.  
"Can we please go," Nora asked.  
Matt & Amy then pulled away.  
"Yeah let's go," Matt responded.  
They got into Matt's car and drove off.  
Thirty Five Minutes later:  
They arrived at the hospital.  
End Of Chapter One   
Please Review :)  
******************************************************  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
******************************************************  
Matt walked up to the doctor.  
"So how Is he?" Matt asked.  
"Not good, he is in a coma right now and we don't know if he will wake up," The doctor responded.  
Matt just stared at the doctor for a few minutes.  
"Matt come on let's go sit down," Amy said.  
Nora & Trish got soda for all of them out of a vending machine.  
"Listen, Amy about," Matt said but was cut off.  
"Don't worry about it, but I do think a romantic dinner is needed, hint hint wink wink," Amy replied.  
"Indeed," Matt stated with a smile.  
The doctor came out into the lobby.  
"You can come see him now," The doctor said.  
They all went into Jeff's room.  
Matt pulled up some chairs for all of them.  
"It just kills me to see him like this," Matt said.  
"I know, He's gonna be fine," Amy replied.  
Matt was starting to get a little teary eyed in the face, but remembered this one phrase, Suck it in. Be a man, but he couldn't.  
Amy slid her hand in Matt's hand.  
Matt looked at her with a slight grin on his face.  
"Can you guy's leave for a minute," Matt said.  
"Yeah," Amy replied.  
The three girls then went back in the lobby.  
Matt looked at Jeff and sighed.  
Matt bowed down on his knees and put his hands together to pray.  
"Dear Lord, I know you can hear me, so please do me a favor and protect Jeff for me don't let him go, he is to young to die, it is not his time to go, Amen," Matt said getting up.  
"WHY!" Matt yelled picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall breaking it into pieces.  
Matt then crouched down on the floor and started crying.  
The doctor, Amy, Nora & Trish came running in to see what was going on.  
Amy saw Matt on the floor crouched down crying.  
Amy helped Matt up and hugged him.  
"It's ok," Amy whispered into Matt's ear.  
Matt did not respond to her.  
Matt pulled away and looked at Jeff.  
"Come on dang it wake up," Matt said.  
Jeff's vital lines on the monitor went flat.  
"NO!" Matt yelled.  
"We need you guy's to leave right away," The doctor said.  
Matt and the others left the room and went back into the lobby.  
"Clear," The doctor said.  
He then the put the electric paddle's on Jeff's chest.  
It did not work, so he tried again and again on the fourth try they got a pulse.  
"I'm glad that's over with," The doctor said.  
He then walked out into the lobby.  
"I think it's time you guys went home," The doctor said.  
"How is he?" Matt asked.  
"He has a pulse," The doctor replied.  
"Thanks doc for doing everything you can," Matt said.  
"Your welcome," The doctor replied.  
They then left the hospital and went home and went to bed.  
That next morning:  
.  
Matt looked around and saw Amy, Nora & Trish standing around a coffin with there head's down.  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
Amy pointed to the coffin.  
"Jeff is in there," Amy said crying.  
Matt looked at the coffin with wide eyes.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled.  
Amy then hugged Matt to try and stop him from crying but she could not.  
Nora & Trish were also crying.  
Matt watched as they lowered Jeff down into the hole.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled running towards the coffin.  
  
End Of Chapter Two  
Please Review:)  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
******************************************************  
Matt then quickly sat up sweat dripping off of his face.  
Matt looked around for awhile and then got out of bed and walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.  
Amy could smell the food that Matt was cooking and she came down.  
"Good morning Matt," Amy said.  
"Good morning," Matt replied.  
Nora & Trish also came down a few minutes later to see what was Matt cooking for breakfast.  
"For breakfast were having Omelets with Bacon & Ham," Matt said.  
"Yummy," Amy replied.   
"When were done eating let's go to the hospital and go see Jeff and see how he is doing," Matt said.  
Matt then got them their food, then all of them came out into the living room and sat down.  
"This is good Matt," Trish said.  
"Thanks," Matt responded.  
Forty Five Minutes Later:  
  
They arrived at the hospital.  
"Well is there any improvement?" Matt asked the Doctor.  
"No, there is no sign of improvement," The Doctor replied.  
Matt then took a deep breath.  
"Let's sit down," Matt said.  
They all then sat down.  
"Does anybody want a soda?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah," Matt responded.  
"Matt, Can I have the money?" Amy asked Matt.  
"Oh, yeah," Matt replied handing Amy the money.  
Amy then walked over to the vending machine and got four drinks.  
She then walked back and sat down.  
"Thanks," Matt said.  
"Your welcome," Amy replied.  
Matt then opened the can of soda and started drinking some.  
"Amy do you think Jeff is gonna pull through?" Matt asked.  
"I'm not sure Matt I can't tell you yes or no," Amy replied.  
Trish then walked into Jeff's hospital room and sat down.  
"Jeff, you can't do this to me I....I love you, you gotta pull out of this if not for me for Matt," Trish said.  
She then slid her hand inside Jeff's.  
Jeff's hand was warm, but it felt good to Trish because her hands were cold.  
Trish whipped away a tear away from her eyes.  
Matt then walked in.  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
"I was just talking to Jeff," Trish replied.  
She then left the room., and walked back into the lobby and sat down next Amy.  
Five minutes later:  
Matt came back out into the lobby and sat down.  
"Do you need a hug?" Amy asked.  
Matt looked up at her with a slight smile on his face, he then shook his head yes.  
"Ok, stop hugging, all my mascara will run," Nora said starting to crack up.  
Matt & Amy & Trish bursted out laughing.  
Nora then started to laugh.  
They stopped laughing a few minutes later.  
"That was pretty funny," Amy said.  
"I know," Nora responded.  
Amy then slightly nudged Nora in the shoulder.  
"Ow," Nora joked.  
  
End Of Chapter Three  
Please Review :)  
***************************************************************  



	4. Mmm...Mmm Good!

Chapter Four  
Mmm...Mmm Good!  
*********************************************************************  
The doctor then came running out into the waiting room.  
"What's wrong Doc?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing is wrong it's just that he said something to me," The doctor said out of breath.  
"Can I see him?" Matt asked.  
"Yes all of you can come see him," The Doctor responded.  
Matt and the rest of them came running into the Jeff's room to see him awake.  
"Are you ok Jeff?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah I think so," Jeff replied weakly.  
"Don't sit up," Trish said putting her hand on his chest.  
Jeff then looked at her with a dazed and confused look on his face.  
"Trish is right you should lay back down," Nora said.  
"Ok, I will," Jeff said slowly laying back down.  
"When will I be able to get out of here?" Jeff asked the doctor.  
"Not today," The doctor responded.  
"Maybe tomorrow," The doctor said.  
"That's great," Jeff replied with a sigh of relief.  
Later That Night:  
Jeff was very excited to be leaving tomorrow morning.  
Matt's House:  
Trish, Nora & Amy were sleeping over at Matt's house in the guest bedrooms.  
Trish couldn't wait for Jeff to get out of the hospital.  
I know I will bake him some cookies Trish thought.  
I'll call Debra Trish thought with a grin spreading across her face.  
She slowly sneaked out of the guest bedroom and picked up Matt's phone and dialed Debra and Stone Cold's phone number.  
The phone rang for awhile and the answering machine came on. "You have reached Austin house please leave a message."  
"Debra are you there? I need to talk to you," Trish said.  
"Hello this is Debra Austin can I help you," Debra replied.  
"Yes I need the recipe for your famous Debra cookies," Trish said.  
"Sure thing," Debra responded.  
Five Minutes Later:  
Trish put the phone back on the hook and went back to bed.  
That next morning:  
The others woke up to the smell of cookies in the morning.  
They all came down the stairs to see cookies in a Tupperware bowl.  
"Yum Cookies," Matt said reaching for one.  
Trish slapped Matt's hand.  
"Hey what was that for," Matt said.  
"Those cookies are for Jeff," Trish replied.  
"Where did you get the recipe?" Matt asked.  
"Debra," Trish responded.  
Matt slowly left the kitchen laughing.  
"What's going on?" Amy asked Matt.  
"Trish called Debra last night and got the recipe for her so called Famous Cookies," Matt responded.  
"Well I better go tell her that Debra's cookies taste terrible and Jeff won't like them at all," Nora said.  
Matt put his hand in front of Nora stopping her from going into the kitchen.  
"Don't let her find out herself," Matt said with a grin on his face.  
Trish came up to Matt.  
"Are you all ready to go?" Trish asked.  
"Yeah," Matt responded.  
Twenty Five Minutes Later:  
Matt pulled up to the hospital and they all went inside and walked straight to Jeff's room.  
Matt opened his door to see Jeff sitting on the bed all dressed and ready to go.  
"Hey Jeff," Matt said.  
"Hey Matt," Jeff replied with a frown on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
"The Doctor said I won't be able to wrestle for awhile maybe a few weeks," Jeff replied.  
"I know maybe if I give all of you a cookie it might make you all feel better," Trish said.  
"What kind are they?" Jeff asked.  
"They are Debra's cookies, I got the recipe from her," Trish responded.  
Jeff opened the Tupperware bowl and peaked his head in some.  
"Here," Trish said giving all of them a cookie.  
Jeff gulped and took a bite out of the cookie and so did Matt, Nora & Amy.  
Trish turned around to look at something in Jeff's room.  
While Trish wasn't looking they all spit out there cookies and threw them in the trash an d hid them.  
Trish then turned around to see all of them rubbing their tummies.  
"Finished already," Trish said with a smile.  
They all shook their heads yes.  
"Want more?" Trish asked.  
"No!" Matt yelled quickly.  
"Ok," Trish said.  
"I'm gonna go give the rest to the employees that work in the hospital," Trish said leaving the room.  
Jeff then took a drink of his water.  
"Gosh those cookies were terrible," Jeff said.  
"That's because they were Debra's," Matt responded.  
Trish then came back in.  
"Ok I'm ready to go," Trish said.  
Matt helped Jeff off the bed and they walked out the hospital doors and got into Matt's car and drove off.  
That night:  
The new was coming in a few minutes.  
"Matt can I watch the news," Trish said.  
"No," Matt replied.  
"There gonna have something about the hospital we were at," Trish said.  
"Oh alright," Matt replied turning to the station.  
"Good evening and welcome to the local news tonight's top story is Why did all the employees at the hospital get a tummy ache?" The reporter said.  
"Today all the employees at the hospital got a tummy ache and we don't know why but some of the employees said It was something in the food."  
Trish's eyes got wide.  
  
End Of Chapter Four  
Please Review:)  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*I did that to all those people* Trish thought feeling a little bad for the hospital workers.  
"Well.. Uh we might want to go hit the hay," Jeff said running his hands through his hair.  
Matt looked at Jeff for a few seconds.  
"Yeah I guess we should," Matt said getting off the sofa.  
Matt and Jeff then left the room.  
Trish looked at Amy for awhile.  
"I sure glad Jeff isn't dead," Trish said.  
"Yeah me to," Amy responded.  
"Amy.. Um there is something I have to tell you," Trish said.  
"Yeah sure go right ahead," Amy said turning towards Trish.  
"I have a.. Crush on somebody but I don't know if he likes me back," Trish said.  
"So who is this person?" Amy questioned.  
"It's.. Jeff," Trish muttered.  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
"Jeff," Trish said a little louder, Amy couldn't believe what she had heard.  
"So what do I do?" Trish asked.  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel," Amy stated.  
"Ok, thanks for your help," Trish said as he she got off the sofa.  
That next morning:  
Trish and Amy were the first ones up then came Matt and Jeff.  
"Matt! Come on I need to take my shower," Jeff said.  
The bathroom door opened and Matt came out.  
"There the bathrooms is all yours," Matt said coming out in the kitchen.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing," Matt stated, He slowly leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips, she kissed back.  
"Matt you seem in a cheerful mood," Amy said wiping her lips.  
"Well of course I am why wouldn't I be," Matt said, a smile on his face.  
"Are you okay, are you sure you don't have a cold or a fever," Amy said touching his forehead.  
"No I'm fine," Matt said. "So uh.. what's for breakfast?" He asked.  
"I don't know I was thinking about ordering something," Amy said.  
"This early in the morning," Matt said, perplexed.  
"Or unless you wanted to cook," Amy said sweetly as she gazed into Matt's eyes.  
Jeff then came out into the kitchen.  
"Jeff your done already?" Matt questioned.  
"Yeah it doesn't take me long to get my showers done," Jeff said.  
"Good morning Jeffy," Trish said sweetly as she looked up at Jeff and also gazed into his eyes.  
Jeff cocked his head a little, "Are you sick or something because your acting a little weird," Jeff said.  
Trish then practically screamed as she stormed into her room.  
"What's her problem?" Jeff asked.  
"I don't know beats me," Matt stated.  
*Jeff's a little dense* Amy thought.  
*Ohh, I can't believe it didn't even occur to him that maybe I liked him, he can't even take a hint, I was hinting at him so he would realize that I liked him or notice something but did he, NO* Trish thought.  
A knock came on Trish's door.  
"Who is it?" Trish asked as she wiped away a tear.  
"It's me Jeff," Jeff said.  
"Go away," Trish responded.  
The door then creaked opened and Jeff came in and sat down on the bed.  
"How'd you get in here I locked the door?" Trish asked.  
"Bobby pin," Jeff said, a smile on his face.  
Trish grinned a little but then frowned.  
"Amy told me," Jeff said.  
"She what!" Trish yelled.  
"I'm gonna get her," Trish said.  
"Oh no your not, besides I didn't mind that she told me, so uh.. you have a crush on me eh," Jeff boasted.  
"Yeah, but just don't get a big ego about it," Trish said.  
"What me good ol' Jeff no I would never ever get a big ego," Jeff said as he looked into Trish's brown eyes.  
"Are you going to kiss me now?" Trish asked.  
Jeff nodded his head yes, he then leaned in and kissed Trish on the lips passionately, she kissed him back.  
Amy and Matt were peaking through the bedroom door watching them kiss.  
"High Five," Matt whispered.  
"No it will be to loud," Amy said.  
Matt knew that when he saw Trish give Jeff that look that she liked him but when Jeff asked what's her problem Matt told him he didn't know, I mean Matt wasn't going to just blurt that Trish had a crush on him, Amy took care of that one and plus Trish would probably kill him after that.  
"Come on let's make breakfast together," Matt said slightly putting his arm around her waist and walking back into the kitchen.  
Matt watched out of the corner of his eye as Jeff and Trish came out into the living room and sat down holding hands.  
*Those two love birds* Matt thought.  
"They really do click together," Matt whispered in Amy's ear.  
"Just like me and you," Amy said, she then looked up at him as she put her arm around his neck and started kissing him passionately.  
"Do you smell something burning?" Jeff asked Trish.  
"Yeah I think so," Trish replied.  
Jeff came out in the kitchen to see Matt and Amy kissing and to see that the stove had a little fire starting on it.  
"Matt the stove!" Jeff yelled.  
Matt quickly stopped kissing Amy and motioned for her to back away, he grabbed a fire extinguisher and quickly put the fire out and let out a deep sigh.  
"Next time Matt you should keep your eyes on the stove and what your cooking instead of Amy's lips," Jeff said as he walked off.  
"Matt I'll finish cooking the rest you go sit down on the sofa and watch TV," Amy said motioning Matt to leave.  
Matt then left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV to Family Feud on NBC.  
A few minutes later:  
Amy came out with the some food on plates for all of them.  
"Where is Nora her foods going to get cold," Amy said.  
"Here I am," Nora said as she came out of her bedroom.  
Amy then handed Nora her plate, Nora sat down on the floor and started eating.  
"It's good Amy," Matt said.  
The others just nodded their heads yes.  
One hour later:  
"What do you guys wanna do today?" Matt asked.  
"I know let's all go to the mall," Jeff said.  
"Okay let's put on some kind of disguise so neither of us get mobbed to death," Matt said.  
A few minutes later:  
Matt, Jeff and the others came out of the house and got into Matt's candy apple red 1965 ford mustang and drove off.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
They pulled in the driveway and went directly in the house and sat down and as soon as they did the phone rang, Matt picked it up to hear Vince on the other side.  
"When do you wanna do the storyline?" Vince asked.  
"When it just feels right," Matt said as he looked at Amy and Jeff.  
"Okay that's all I wanted to know," Vince said, he then hung up, Matt put the phone on the hook and sat down next to Amy.  
"Who was it?" Amy questioned.  
"Vince he was just talking about a story line that involves me," Matt said.  
"Can you tell us what it is?" Amy asked.  
"No it's a surprise so big it will shock you," Matt said.  
*Yeah it sure will shock them once they find out what it is* Matt thought.  
"Who wants some lunch?" Jeff asked.  
"I do," Matt and Amy said at the same time.  
*I can't let them find out about the story line until it happens that's when they will know it when it hits them* Matt thought.  
"Is it okay if we order pizza from Pizza Hut," Jeff said.  
  
Forty Five Minutes Later:  
  
Jeff closed the door and handed Matt the pizza's, They each got two pieces of pizza and started eating them.  
  
That Next Night:  
  
Matt, Jeff and Lita were getting ready for there match on RAW against Nwo.  
The Hardyz music played and Team Extreme came out, Lita had insisted that she was in the match too and Matt eventually said yes, Matt whispering he loved her in her ear when the NWO music played and they came out.  
"You ready Matt I'll start first," Jeff said, Matt then got out of the ring and was waiting in the corner with Lita, Matt knew what he had to do and hurt him because he really didn't want to do it but he had no choice.  
Jeff executed the flying head scissors and his version of the twist of fate and climbed up on the top rope and did the Swanton Bomb, he then tagged in Lita, she then went for the pin, Matt saw Kevin Nash come in the ring so he came in but instead of Nash breaking up the count he did a jackknife powerbomb Matt then knew what he had to do, he grabbed Lita by the back of her hair and turned her around to where she was facing him.  
"I'm sorry Lita for what I'm about to do to you I hope someday you will be able to forgive me," Matt said, he then did the Twist Of Fate, The referee then rang the bell.  
Kevin Nash, Scott Hall And X-Pac turned to Matt to see him rip off his Hardy Boyz shirt to reveal an NWO Shirt underneath of it, The NWO Music played and Matt and The NWO raised their hands up.  
"Oh my gosh this is just nerve racking to see that Matt would turn on Jeff and Lita," J.R. Said.  
  
The End  
  
Expect a sequel though:-) 


End file.
